


Snow'n'Snuggles

by captain_americano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, PORN TAKES A BACKSEAT, Porn, Smut, Snow, and all that adorable stuff, cliches, handjobs, i accidentally turned it into, snowball fights, theres also, this is predominantly fluff i promise you, with, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean convinces Castiel to ditch in celebration of the first snowfall of the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow'n'Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this'll probably be the last fluffy piece I post for now because after going hardcore for three days and getting... six? seven? done I've run out of juice. So enjoy this one, and feel free to check out any of my others that are obnoxiously similar in the fluffy, cliched, adorable way! :)

"Cas!" Dean called, practically bounding through the school hallway to get to his boyfriend. "Cas, come with me!" Dean grabbed Castiel's arm before leading him to the closest classroom at a run.

"Dean, what's going on? What are you doing?" Castiel demanded, completely bewildered as Dean pushed him excitedly over to the window.

"Look, Cas!" Dean beamed, pressing his nose against the window. Castiel watched Dean curiously for a moment before looking out the window to see -- "The first snowfall of the year!" Dean sighed excitedly.

A light dusting of snow was falling over the school grounds, rapidly building into piles.

"Look at it Cas! There's no way we're going to class, we gotta get out there!" Dean turned to grin at Castiel.

"Dean," Castiel said sternly, "the snow will still be there at three. We can go out then," Cas promised, wrapping his arms around Dean. Dean dropped his head into Castiel's shoulder with a groan.

"Please Cas? Just this once? I promise I'll never ask you to cut again! This is our last first snow of high school! We gotta celebrate!" Dean pleaded.

"We gotta go to class, Dean," Castiel said, feeling his resilience slipping. Dean pulled away from Castiel and looked up at him beneath his dark, long lashes and bit his lip. "You manipulative little so--"

Dean shut him up with a chaste and pulled away with a big grin. "Allons-y!" Dean cried.

"Oh, god," Castiel shook his head, following Dean out of the classroom.

They ended up cutting across the football field and through the small collection of trees to the park.

"Can't believe I'm cutting because of snow. It snows every year!" Castiel was mumbling as Dean was walking alongside him, trying to catch snowflakes in his mouth.Castiel paused to watch Dean.

Dean caught sight of Cas watching him and stopped, blushing and smiling sheepishly.

"Don't stop!" Castiel urged, smiling at his boyfriend. "It's sweet."

"I'm not sweet!" Dean growled, bending over to grab a handful of fallen snow and packing it together. "I'm hella manly!" He said and threw the snowball at Cas, hitting him square in the chest. Castiel pursed his lips and glared at Dean.

"You're going down, Winchester," Castiel said in a dangerously quiet voice and ducked behind the closest tree for shelter while he gathered ammo. He heard Dean laughing and peered around the tree, getting ready to aim, when he was smacked in the face with snow.

He shook his head, sending ice flying everywhere, and glared at Dean. He threw his snowball at Dean, managing to hit Dean's left ear.

"Aw man!" Dean cried. Castiel laughed and bent over to pick up some more snow but ended up lying in the ice, underneath Dean.

"Dean, there's snow going down the back of my shirt!" Castiel wiggled uncomfortably. Dean leant in and kissed Castiel's red nose.

"Pinned ya," Dean grinned. Castiel glared up at Dean indignantly and grabbed a handful of snow before bringing it down on Dean's head. Castiel took Dean's moment of confusion in his stride and tried to flip them. Dean got it together quicker than Cas and after a moment of scuffling in the snow, Dean was smirking down at Castiel once more. "Pinned ya again!"

Castiel rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. "I'm cold, Dean!" He whined.

"Alright," Dean moved to pull Cas up. "Let's get you warmed up."

The pair hurried back to Dean's house, their damp clothes starting to take their toll. At Dean's they stripped and Castiel borrowed some of Dean's clothes. After they were dressed, they curled up under a blanket on the lounge chair in the living room and watched Love Actually.

"This movie is ridiculous. God, I hate Hugh Grant," Dean grumbled, snuggling closer to Cas and wrapping the blanket tighter around them.

"Shall I grab you some laxatives? Because you are so full of shit, Dean," Castiel laughed at the face Dean always pulled when he was pretending to be straighter than he was.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Dean said, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"It's okay, Dean, it's just me here," Castiel teased, "You don't have to pretend you've never heard of Notting Hill or that you've never seen Four Weddings And A Funeral. I know you," Castiel finished in a whisper.

"Yeah? Well, at least I don't have a thing for Bilbo Baggins!" Dean fired back, grinning at Cas.

"Hey, he was Doctor John Watson before he was a hobbit! Speaking of which, I'm not the one infatuated with a ridiculous pervert parading as a doctor in cowboy boots!"

Dean pounced on Cas and pinned him to the couch. "You disrespect Doctor Sexy, you disrespect me."

"How come you're never so quick to defend my honor?" Castiel laughed, trying to push Dean off him, to no avail.

"Because you have no honor," Dean responded, leaning in to lick a warm stripe up the length of Castiel's neck. Castiel froze beneath Dean, his breath catching.

"Dean," he tried to say it warningly, but if he heard the wanton need then surely Dean did too.

"Something wrong, Cas?" Dean asked casually, rolling his hips over Castiel's.

"Dean," the name slipped out as nothing more than a harsh breath.

"You want it, baby?" Dean asked, grinding his hips against Cas, feeling Castiel's length hardening through their thin sweatpants.

"God, yeah," Castiel groaned, arching up to meet Dean. Dean slipped his hand into Castiel's boxers and wrapped his hand around Cas' dick, stroking it slow and languidly, turning Cas into a mess beneath him.

Castiel bit back a moan, clutching Dean's shoulder as Dean stroked him through his orgasm, coming embarrassingly quickly, like a little twelve year old.

"So beautiful," Dean said and they kissed slowly, a little sloppy on Castiel's post-orgasm part. Castiel felt Dean grinding against his hip and gently moved them so he was lying on top of Dean.

"My turn," he whispered against Dean's lips, bringing out every move in his repertoire.

**Author's Note:**

> The porn was genuinely unintentional. I just wanted to hit 1k words and I was like "oh, okay, well, to fill in the last hundred or so words, how about they come fantastically."


End file.
